warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails of a Clan
TAILS OF A CLAN Down the Waterfall and into the Waves of the Thundering Waters 11:23, October 2, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 The Blurb When Robinpaw's parents die, he stayed with his "stepmother" and "stepfather" in his kithood. When he comes an apprentice, a secret happens, which makes him seperate away from his Clan; NightClan. Can he find his way back? Chapter 1: Kithood Robinkit stood at the edge of the nursery. He has a brother and sister named Sharpkit and Leafkit. "Robinkit, what are you doing?" That was Robinkits mother; Berrytail. Robinkit padded away, and went to the leaf pile in the nursery to play. Robinkit fell asleep near his brother and sister and mother for the night. "Today is your first day meeting Blackspot." Berrytail said. It was Sunhigh, and the kits and their mother was at the edge of the nursery. "Whos Blackspot?" Said Leafkit, her aqua eyes sparkling in the daylight. "Your father. He was on a journey to save our leader Shadowstar. He had the worse greencough a cat could have. So he traveled with Mintfur, our medicine cat to collect the living stone. It was a long journey, and he didn't know I was kitting by then." "Is he here now?" Robinkit mewed. "Yes, there he is. He is the dark grey cat with a black spot on his left eye." Robinkit was going to run out to meet him, but his brother and sister ran over him, and ran away to Blackspot." If they think their better than me, why do they really hate me than? They never let me play with them, but they don'y know I'm sleeping with them! "Hello... What are your names?" Robinkit padded up and squeaked first: "Robinkit." The other kits looked at Robinkit, rolled their small eyes, and looked back at their father. "The names Sharpkit, and thats my sister Leafpaw." Berrytail smiled, touched noses with Blackspot, and went back. Several moons pasted, and Robinkit was near 6 moons, but he was only 5 moons. Robinkit aways thought what the outside world looked like, what it was like to be a kittypet, and if the elders stories were real. But he mostly wanted to hunt. But he knew the answer by his mom and dad were "NO!". Robinkit thought, as he went out to the dead prey bush, if he could sneak out. "Wow! I never knew the forest looked like this!" Robinkit was out in the forest at moonhigh. He founded a mouse, but before he tried to grab it, he was pinned to the muddy floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MISTCLAN TERRITORY!!!" A cat, who was tall, had sharp claws, a shaggy brown pelt, and had scars around him looked like he was about to kill Robinkit, until another cat pounced the other cat. This time, this cat was a medium sized female. She looked young, like a warrior. She a tan pelt, a white belly, and had brown stripes and a small scar on her leg. "Are you ok? My name is Sun." "Why did you save me? Aren't you a MistClan warrior?" Suddenly, this cat scent didn't smell like MistClan, it smelled like twolegs. This cat was a kittypet. "I'm really a kittypet if you know. But I heard of stories other cats told me about Clans. I was really interested, when I saw you, that-that cat was my best friend. He left me from the Twoleg place to join MistClan. He is really mean now. And I saved you." "Your talking fast, and making no sense. Can you let me go now?" Sun let him go, and Robinkit ran away back to his camp. "Robinkit! Why did you leave?! I was really worried about you!" Robinkit saw his mother and father. "I-I really wanted t-to hunt. Don't punish me! Please!: "You are. No buts, now go back to the nursery." Robinkit sighed, and curled up asleep. "FIRE! RUN!" Robinkit woke up, half of NightClan camp was on fire. Robinkit weakly came up. "I don't want to die!" Squealed Leafkit. She was the more shy one, while Sharpkit was brave. Berrytail awoke, seeing the camp on fire. Many cats were running out of the camp. The nursery went out, to. The 3 kits and Berrytail ran to the cliff near MistClan. Shadowstar was leading the Clan. They went into MistClan territory. "Isn't MistClan going to rip us to shreds if were on their territory?" Meowed Leafkit, getting in front of the kits. "I think so, as they reported from a Meeting some time ago." Replied Sharpkit. Robinkit then thought of the brown cat with scars who attacked him, and Sun saving him. Suddenly, lightning shot near the cats, very loud thunder came, and started to rain. "Can we go back to camp since it's raining?" Mewed an apprentice named Applepaw. "Sadly no, its best to go back and look at the damage tomorrow." Said Shadowstar, turning left as the other cats did. Robinkit bumped into an older kit, who was an orange tabby. "Watch it, you kit!" Spat the kit. "Your a kit, to you know. I have seen you in the nursery before, and we are a Clan!" "I don't care." And then he went away to the back of the kits. Suddenly, smoke came in the air, and then fire popped out. MistClan cats were running, and bumping into the NightClan cats. All of the cats ran up the cliff, where there was a deep lake below. MistClan cats went another way. Were they trying to chase them? The way the MistClan cats went was a short cut. Robinkit wondered what they were doing. More fire was raging near the cliff. The kits were to scared, and ran ahead of Berrytail and Blackspot. Lightning hit onto the cliff, which caused a giant hole, which separated the rest of the cats. Suddenly, Leafkit and Sharpkit fell into the hole, and fell into the raging water below. Robinkit gasped trying to see if they were still alive. But they were high up, so the chance was a no. They were both dead... "MOM! DAD! HELP ME!!!" "We are coming!" The rest of NightClan watched. The two cats jumped to the other side. They were go jumpers compared to the other cats. The rest of NightClan went to the short cut were MistClan went. Robinkit went with his mom and dad to meet with the NightClan cats, but they both slipped, and fell into the water to. Robinkit was screaming in fear and sadness. More Soon Category:Stories Rated Worse